date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tulpas/Youngest
The following Tulpa are the youngest of the Twelve Tulpas created from the Reiryoku. Hisano Summary Hisano is the ninth born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Zaphkiel, and the Qlipha Crystal, Lucifuge. As she was created by the link between her Artist, Shido Itsuka, and her Donor, Kurumi Tokisaki, they are considered her "Father" and "Mother" respectively. There is little known about her early life, except that she was a sucker for pratical jokes, which would cause major grievances with her "siblings". Appearance Shido quotes quite ironically how her face seems to be an amalgamation of Kurumi and Shido's sister Mana (highlighting the fact that they have the rockiest of relationships in the series). Her eyes are heterochromic like her "mother's", but her left eye is real and not a clock face. Her hair is the darkest shade of midnight blue. In her astral dress, Hisano wears an all black dress with red ribbons and fabrics adorning to it's traditional style. She recieved her name "Countess" not because she resembled nobility, but because her presence, aura and abilities gave off the essence of a vampire. Personality Classified as the "unpredictable one" is an understatement; Hisano, as a spirit who can control time, she is actually considered the most calculating and often plans out her moves ahead of time. Being able to clone herself multiple time aids her in keeping incognito while simultaneously accomplishing her plans. Despite this, she has a fixed moral compass and knows when particular actions are necessary. Her devotion to the mission goes as far as putting her own life on the line in the hopes that it can still be succeeded without her. Like her "mother" she has a tendency to speak in word-play and never answer with a direct response. However, in her dying moments, she dropped the whole facade and spoke directly and bluntly knowing that there would be no time for second guesses in her words. Power and Abilities Angel: Sariel (刻々覇 (サーリエル), Kokkoku Ha, lit., "Overlord of Time") Weapon: Steampunk Clock, Revolver, Grenade-mounted Rifle Astral Dress: Hamakom (神悟天装・三番 (ハマコム), Shingo Tensou: Sanban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Understanding: Number 3") Unlike {Zaphkiel}, which requires the use of one's own time in order to power the angel, Hisano's angel doesn't have this requirement, but has become very limited in its uses due to the massive mana consumptions it uses as an alternative. While Hisano can use all the same abilities (except for the of Devouring Time, which is unusable), everything has it's limits in usage and can take a lot of time to recover the right amount of mana to use again. Hayami Summary Hayami is the tenth born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Raphael, and the Qlipha Crystal, Belphegor. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Yuzuru Yamai, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. Not much is known about his early life, except that he got along well with his "half-sister/cousin", Namiya, and due to their similarities in appearance were often mistaken for twins. Due to their well coordinated teamwork, they often prefer to be paired with each other rather than their other "siblings". Appearance Both he and Namiya greatly resemble their "mothers" in appearances with orange hair and cobalt eyes, however they both have the same sharp piercing fierceness in their expressions like Shido does according to the Yamai Twins. Unlike Namiya, Hayami cuts his hair short into a similar haircut worn by the present day Shido. In his Astral Armour, Hayami wears several plates of shining metal coated with navy coloured leather holding them in place across his body. He also wears a helmet, a chest plate, boots and vambraces adorned with wing like designs. Personality Power and Abilities Angel: Ambriel (颶風僧侶 (アンブリエル), Gufuu Souryo, lit., "Hurricane Bishop") Weapon: Flail Astral Armour: Mechayeh Metim (神養天装・八番 (メケーエ・メティム), Shinyou Tensou: Hacchiban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Nourishing: Number 8") Unlike {Raphael}, neither {Ambriel} nor {Tarfiel} can combined into a single weapon, but can fight even and on par with their "siblings" and their "mother's" angels without this need. While still attaining the ability to control the wind and the weather by default, neither have the piercing ability that was present in {Raphael}. Namiya Summary Namiya is the eleventh born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Raphael, and the Qlipha Crystal, Belphegor. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Kaguya Yamai, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. Not much is known about her early life, except that she got along well with her "half-brother/cousin", Hayami, and due to their similarities in appearance were often mistaken for twins. Due to their well coordinated teamwork, they often prefer to be paired with each other rather than their other "siblings". Appearance Both she and Hayami greatly resemble their "mothers" in appearances with orange hair and cobalt eyes, however they both have the same sharp piercing fierceness in their expressions like Shido does according to the Yamai Twins. Unlike Hayami, Namiya wears her hair long into a similar haircut worn loosely like the present day Shido's alternate identity, "Shiori". She also has four ringlets in her hair like her "mother" and "aunt" does, in place of two to make up for Hayami's lack-ability to do so. In her Astral Dress, Namiya wears several plates of shining metal coated with violet coloured leather holding them in place across her body. He also wears a helmet, a breast plate, boots and vambraces adorned with wing like designs. Personality Power and Abilities Angel: Tarfiel (颶風戦車 (ターフィエル), Gufuu Sensha, lit., "Hurricane Rook") Weapon: Shield Astral Armour: Mechayeh Hakol (神守天装・八番 (メケーエ・ハコル), Shinmori Tensou: Hacchiban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Protection: Number 8") Unlike {Raphael}, neither {Ambriel} nor {Tarfiel} can combined into a single weapon, but can fight even and on par with their "siblings" and their "mother's" angels without this need. While still attaining the ability to control the wind and the weather by default, neither have the piercing ability that was present in {Raphael}. Akigo Summary Akigo is the twelth born and last of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Camael, and the Qlipha Crystal, Asmodeus. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Kotori Itsuka, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. Not much is known about her earlier life, apart from being the youngest of the twelve tulpas. It was noted that she has never seen Kotori's "Commander Persona", implying that Kotori never showed it to her, which lead to Shiori and Emiyo attempting to correct this before the "mother" and "daughter" met up face to face. Appearance She is identical in every inch to Kotori when she was the same age, with the same red hair and eyes. Being her age, she is barely taller than his waist. In her Astral Dress, she wears traditional attire of a miko, with a shorter, red, slightly pleated skirt tied with a bow, a white haori (kimono jacket), and some white and red ribbons and a few lotus flowers tied into her hair. The reds in her dress range from dark crimson to bright scarlet, and even sometimes shift into oranges and yellow to resemble fire. Personality Power and Abilities Angel: Ariel (灼爛翼使 (アリエル), Shakuran Senshi, lit., "Bright Burning Flying Messenger") Weapon: Gun-mounted Naginata Astral Dress: Rofeh Cholim (神栄天装・五番 (ロフェ・チョリム), Shinei Tensou: Goban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Glory: Number 5") Trivia